


Phan Letter - Take Care

by golden_carnival



Category: Dan/Phil, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Gen, Letters, Notes, fan mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_carnival/pseuds/golden_carnival
Summary: Dan and Phil get a heavy letter from a fan and decided to respond.





	

To My Fanboy, 

 

Hey! Dan here. We don’t normally have time to respond to fan mail, but yours hit home so we decided to make an exception.

 

I should say, Phil read your note first. He was going through everything from TATINOF and he likes to read all the letters. I was out for the day and when I came back he was just sitting on the couch rereading what you’d written. He tried to hide the fact that he’d been crying, then handed me your letter. 

 

I’m so sorry about all that crap that’s happened to you. You mentioned everything about your parents, and that’s so rough. It doesn’t mean they love you any else. Even though they’ve said it, it’s not your fault. You *are* valuable. You *do* have purpose. Trust me. I know how awful it feels to hate everything about yourself, but there are good there. You’re time will come.

 

Please hang in there, and please don’t hurt yourself. I knew someone who used to keep a felt-tip marker with him. He’d draw little doodles and reminders to himself in bright orange. 

 

Remember: You’re valuable and loved,

 

I think I hear Phil eating cereal in the other room. Would you believe he still steals it after all this time? I should go make sure I have enough for breakfast tomorrow. 

 

You’re important,

:Dan

 

* * *

 

To My Fanboy, 

 

Dan just mentioned he wrote you back, and didn’t even give me the chance to write a hello on the letter. Rude. haha. Your letter really did stand out to us. We talked about it for a while. We still talk about it occasionally actually. Not to sound creepy, but we wonder about you. We hope you’re doing better. Don’t know you you were watching or not, but I ended my last live show with a hug. I figured you probably needed it. 

 

Take care good care of yourself. 

Phil ^‿^


End file.
